1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a hinge structure with a stand, and a keyboard device. More specifically, this disclosure relates to a keyboard device provided with a hinge structure including a stand which can be rotated.
2. Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In recent years, products which can attach to or detach from portable apparatuses, such as a tablet terminal or mobile device, to a keyboard device have been sold. A user can use a portable apparatus on a standalone basis or link a portable apparatus and a keyboard device. However, when a keyboard device is mounted with a portable apparatus, depending on the angle of the portable apparatus and the keyboard device, the portable apparatus and keyboard device may fall down or backwards due to the weight of the portable apparatus. In other words, the opening angle of the portable apparatus is limited by making small the opening angle of the portable apparatus with respect to the keyboard device, thus limiting the full functionality of present products which can attach to or detach from portable apparatuses, such as a tablet terminal or mobile device, with regard to viewing angles between the portable apparatus and its attached keyboard device during use.
Thus, as recognized by the present inventor, there is a need for a stand or stabilizer which prevents portable apparatuses in combination with a detachable keyboard device from being vulnerable to falling down or backwards regardless of the viewing angles between the portable apparatus and the attached keyboard device.
Therefore, as discussed below, in order to prevent a portable apparatus and a keyboard device from becoming unstable and falling down or backwards, a keyboard device is provided with a hinge structure including a stand and specifically a hinge structure including a stand is proposed.